onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 473
Chapter 473 is titled "Royal Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma Appears". Cover Page Enel's Great Space Operations Vol. 37: "Looking Around, He Sees a Horde of Loyal Subordinates and a Huge Stretch of Vearth". Short Summary Nami races towards the Sunny and tries to save the ship and the treasure. The Straw Hats gain an advantage over Oars. The Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma appears, looking for both Moria and Luffy. He also makes Perona "disappear", to everyone's terror. Meanwhile, Luffy fights Moria's shadow. Long Summary The Risky Brothers lay defeated outside of the Treasure Chamber, having been electrocuted by Nami after interrogating them about the location of the treasure Perona had recently moved. Nami frantically dashes outside of the Mast Mansion, determined to not let the Ghost Princess escape with their ship and treasure. She is astonished by the architecture and good maintenance of the bridge she is running on. She then sees Oars Jr. collapse through a different bridge, and runs off as fast as she can, pretending that she didn't see anything. Oars grows more irritated at the Straw Hats efforts against him but soon realizes that he is actually stuck in the ground due to his horns after he fell upside down. The Straw Hats visibly show diabolical smiles as they realize Oars is temporarily helpless and proceed to pummel him. The zombies elsewhere on Thriller Bark are astonished to hear Oars screaming because of this. However, Oars soon breaks free, causing the Straw Hats to tactically retreat. After he locates Chopper and Usopp, the two of them distract him by claiming that they see meat in another direction. While Oars falls for it, Zoro and Franky manage to knock him down on all fours by attacking the back of his knees. Franky is ecstatic at the crew's progress, stating they only need to hold the zombie back for a little longer before Luffy is able to beat Moria. Zoro however doesn't feel they should need to wait that long and resolvs to defeat Oars himself, much to Franky's dismay. Usopp chimes in that they should wait for Luffy, but Sanji agrees with Zoro - stating that the others should just run if they wanted. Despite continued protests from Usopp, Zoro affirms his interest in testing out his new blade Shusui, stating that black blades are world-renowned for their hardness. Nami catches up to Perona and her subordinates at the edge of Thriller Bark, accosting her for the treasure and the Thousand Sunny. Perona is relieved that it wasn't Usopp who managed to catch up to her, but wonders how Nami got out of her wedding ceremony with Absalom. Confirming her intention to indeed steal the Straw Hats' treasure and ship, she prepares to deal with Nami herself. Nami however notices a gigantic imposing figure behind Perona, who soon notices this herself as well. After several of the zombies note that he caused a few of them to disappear without a trace, Perona reveals that the figure is Bartholomew Kuma of the Shichibukai. She goes on to note that the atrocities Kuma committed as a pirate are beyond scale, as several of the zombies panic that someone who holds the same title as their master has suddenly appeared in Thriller Bark. Perona is unnerved by the experience, but manages to regain her composure and answer the Shichibukai after he inquires about Moria. She states she is leaving herself, and prepares to fight Kuma after he asks where she would like to go on vacation. Before she is able to actually attack however, Kuma removes his right glove and causes her to disappear by simply touching her, much to Nami's befuddlement. The zombies are confused and outraged over what has happened to their princess, but ultimately decide against trying to fight the Shichibukai. Still frozen in fear, Kuma notices Nami and recognizes her as the "Cat Burglar" of the Straw Hat Pirates. He asks her if it is true that Luffy has a brother, after instantly appearing in her vicinity and causing her to wonder what kind of ability he is using. Seemingly pleased with the information Nami gives him about Ace, he leaves, assuring her that his interest in her captain is of none of her concern. Nami in turn is concerned about the threat Kuma's level of strength poses for her captain, resolving to warn Luffy about him as soon as possible. Elsewhere on the island, Luffy manages to catch up to who he believes is Moria, however this is revealed to only be another of Moria's "Doppelman" shadows. As dawn comes ever closer, Luffy wonders just where he is. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Zoro and Sanji decide it is better to defeat Oars, rather than just stalling him until Luffy's victory over Moria. *Kuma confronts Perona and makes her "disappear". *Bartholomew Kuma divulges a special interest in Luffy, seeking confirmation that he has a brother. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 473 de:Ōka Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma arawaru it:Capitolo 473